Blood Over Water
by lauren6498
Summary: Thea Mikaelson is the youngest, and least known, of the Mikaelsons. After living on her own for 150 years, Niklaus calls her and demands her to leave San Diego, CA, and go to Mystic Falls, VA. Although unhappy about it, Thea begrudgingly accepts the change to Mystic Falls, but won't sacrifice her partying ways. But you know what they say, Blood Over Water. Extreme AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Thea's POV-

The sunlight streaming through the blinds was what woke me up, not the annoying ringtone coming from my phone. This particular ringtone, Barbie Girl, was the caller ID for my roommate, Park, who looked like a real life Barbie doll. She had bleached-blonde hair, a deep tan, large boobs, the whole deal.

"What?" I growled, answering the phone and getting out of the memory foam bed.

"When will you be home?" a perky voice asked. I checked the time and almost did a double take. _One o'clock in the afternoon?!_

"1:30, now let me sneak out before he wakes up," I told her, checking to make sure the guy in the bed next to me was asleep. _What was his name? Mark? Clark? It doesn't matter. Not like I'll see him again._

I stood up and quickly pulled on my panties and bra, searching the room for my dress. I found it in the hallway with some blood on it. emObviously we couldn't even make it to the bedroom before starting.

As I passed a mirror in the living room, I checked my hair. _Oh god! It's 'just-fucked' hair on steroids!_ I tried smoothing it out and running my fingers through my hair in an effort to untangle it. It failed. _Sometimes I hate you, hair. Can't you ever stay straight?_

I made sure my necklace was secure around my neck before leaving the run-down apartment building and emerging into the sunny afternoon of San Diego, California. While the sun would not kill me without my necklace, it did bother me a little, so I preferred to have a daylight necklace like a few other vampires I knew.

Yes, vampires. I am a vampire, an Original to be exact. The youngest in my family, except for Henrik, but I didn't like to think about my younger brother who was killed by werewolves.

For the past 1000 years, I had been alternating between being with my older siblings and going off on my own. For the past 150 years, I had been on my own. Traveling the world before finally settling down in San Diego 15 years ago.

Looking the age of 18 at minimum, it was easy for me to make friends. Currently my group included surfers, lifeguards, and swimmers.

I walked the three miles to where I had parked my car the night before and relished in being back in my Dodge Charger SRT8. I'd had it since it came out in 2010, and it was my favorite car I'd had since they were first invented.

I waited in the traffic of lunch hour as I made my way back towards the place I shared with Park, and one other, located right on the beach. It took about 25 minutes to make it back home and park my car inside the six-car garage. Currently, their were five cars. Park had one, I had two, and Dylan had two.

Let me explain Dylan. Dylan was our gay roommate that we absolutely loved to death. He was my wingman when we went to clubs, helping me to find guys to lay. He had a long-time boyfriend of 4 years, and they were going to be moving in together soon.

The moment I walked through the door I was caught up in a huge commotion. _Looks like everyone decided to show up while I still looked like shit. Great._ Five people, not including Park and Dylan, were standing around in wetsuits zippered to their waists, and backpacks at their feet or on their backs.

I cleared my throat and Park turned to me and I averted my eyes from her chest, where her string bikini was barely leaving anything to the imagination.

"What is going on?" I asked her, gesturing to everyone. It looked like they were about to go surfing or cliff diving, but the fact that they were all inside made me think something else was at work here.

"We've been waiting for you so that we can go surfing. Five-foot swells up the coast. We have to hike down to get their too. It's supposed to be great," Park informed. I nodded and held up a hand with two fingers raised, indicating two minutes, before I ran up to my room, using vampire speed once I was out of sight.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair before tying it up and stripping down, changing into my purple bikini from my black lace bra and panties. I pulled my wetsuit on and left it open from waist up, grabbing my Beacon Hills Lacrosse sweatshirt from underneath my desk and shoving it in my pre-packed backpack that was reserved for surfing only. The backpack held everything I might need while out, ranging from deodorant and a hairbrush to a wooden stake and vervain.

I rushed back down the stairs and pulled on my hiking sandals before walking back to the living room where everyone else was waiting. I flashed them a toothy grin, almost smirk. "Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone piled out of Dylan's van and untied our surfboards from the top, looking over the ocean. There were only about six surfers down their already, a great improvement from the 27 the last time there were waves this good on this beach, which was just a couple weeks ago.

Park and I were the first ones in the water; followed by Dylan and Blake, Dylan's boyfriend; Cassandra, a model and lifeguard; Drew, a rookie firefighter for the SDFD; Lacy, Drew's twin and a major surf enthusiast; and Virginia, a vampire I had met a few years back. Nobody knew about us except each other, and we wanted it to stay that way.

In just over a minute I already had a wave after giving a quick greeting to the other surfers: Ilana, Oliver, Sammy, Jake, Kyle, and Vanessa. They were another surfing pack that we would occasionally surf with and invite to barbecues and cook-outs.

I did a few nice caps off the top before letting myself fall off the board to paddle back out, watching as Cassandra attempted a new move she had been working on, one for waves that were 5 foot or over.

We surfed until the sun started to set and feeding time began, heading in to dry off and head back to our place, where everyone would drink beers around a bonfire before crashing in our living room or a guest bedroom.

I was toweling off while talking to Lacy about her internship at a surfing magazine when my phone went off. Without bothering to check the caller ID, I lifted it to my ear and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sister dear," an accented voice greeted me. I almost dropped the phone in shock._ How the hell did he get my number? Phones didn't even exist when we last saw each other!_

"Niklaus. How on earth did you get my number?" I asked, walking slightly away from the others and their curiosity.

"Elijah and I may have let you go off on your own, but that does not mean we did not check up on you every so often. Just a little compelling of the Verizon salesperson to get your number. But that is not why I called?"

"Then why did you call? I thought we agreed I was able to go off on my own."

"Oh, we did. But while you thought that meant for as long as you wanted, I knew it meant only for a few years."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're coming to Mystic Falls," Nik told me. My heart dropped. _I can't leave these people. They are my new family!_

"And if I do not want to go? What if I want to stay here with my friends and live with them until they grow old? What then, Nik, what then?" I questioned angrily. _No way am I leaving here!_

"Then I will come and get you. And if I have to, I will drag you kicking and screaming. But you are coming," Nik insisted. _He wouldn't dare!_

"You wouldn't," I countered.

"Oh, believe me, I would," he threatened. I deflated a little, trying to think of ways to stay out of it.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should go to Mystic Falls and leave my friends, surfing, the beach, and the hot Californian guys behind?"

"Blood over water, sister. Blood over water." _Damn, he's got me there._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Thea's POV-

That night I couldn't sleep. I spent the time lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the waves beating down on the shore just 50 feet away. I didn't want to leave San Diego. I had been there for 15 years, longer than I had spent in any other place.

I had most of my happiest moments here, with Park and Dylan and everyone else. The only unhappy memory was Nate, but that was another story.

A few years back, Park convinced me to become a lifeguard. I enjoyed it, a lot. The rescues gave me an adrenaline rush that was only matched by killing people, ironically. Oh, and sex. Though, that wasn't really adrenaline.

By the time I finally fell asleep, it was 7 in the morning and I was woken up an hour later by Park.

"Shift starts in half an hour," she told me, referring to lifeguarding. I sighed and followed her down to the kitchen where Dylan was making breakfast with Blake. _How am I supposed to tell them that I'm leaving? _I sucked in a breath and prepared myself, both mentally and emotionally.

"Guys, I'm leaving San Diego," I lamented, looking down at the counter. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me speechless.

"What do you mean leaving? You can't leave!" Park protested, being the first to overcome her shock.

"I've decided to move on and go somewhere new," I lied.

"Bullshit. You told me less than a month ago that you never wanted to leave San Diego. What changed?" Park interrogated. _Damn, she remembered that? I'll just tell her the truth and then if need be, compel her._

"Fine. My brother called and told me to go to Virginia, where the rest of my family is. Happy now?" I spat.

"No. Your brother doesn't control you! You can't leave!" Park yelled.

"Yes he does," I told her calmly.

"I don't understand."

"My brothers, that's right, I have more than one, and sister will drag me kicking and screaming to Virginia if they have to. I have no choice. Besides, blood over water."

"Water's sweeter than blood," Dylan finally spoke up. I looked over at him, surprised. _Maybe I can use that as an excuse to get out of it. Water's sweeter than blood. _

"Maybe, but right now I have to go pack," I said, walking back to my bedroom and grabbing my phone off the table.

**To Nik: **

**I'm not coming to Mystic Falls. I love it too much here. **A few seconds later my phone dinged.

**From Nik: **

**Yes, you are. **I gritted my teeth and typed back a reply.

**To Nick:**

**Blood may be thicker than water, but water is sweeter. **It was a while before I got a reply.

**From Nik:**

**Either you come willingly or I come get you, and trust me, that won't be fun. Besides, you can get new "water" here. **I growled and almost threw my phone against the wall in frustration.

**To Nik:**

**I could always run. **

**From Nik:**

**We would find you. Get to Mystic Falls in the next three days or I will come and get you. End of discussion. **This time I really did throw my phone against the wall.

_Great, now I have probably just angered him. What if I do run? No, he'd catch me in less than a week. No point in doing that. Better to just listen to him._

I angrily pulled my three suitcases from underneath my bed and started packing, using my vampire speed. They got filled with my clothes, shoes, bags, stuffed animals, favorite blankets, and beauty supplies. My duffel bag housed any memorabilia, books, or other things. My laptop went in my computer bag with my iPad, notebooks, binder, and pencil case. I just dumped my flash drives and camera in the front pouch.

Three days didn't leave me any time to spare today before I had to leave, if I wanted to bring one of my cars. Either the tan Ford Escape or the Black 2010 Dodge Charger SRT8. _Whichever one fits my bags and surfboards, I guess._

I walked back downstairs, with two of my suitcases, and left them by the garage door.

"I tried to get out of it, I really did. But I have to go. You don't know my brother, he WILL find me if I don't go. I'm sorry," I told to a bunch of people who were ignoring me. Sighing, I turned back to the stairs to get the rest of my stuff from upstairs.

Once I had loaded all of my bags into the Ford Escape, quickly finding out that while my surfboards could go on top of the Charger for short trips, they didn't want to stay for long ones, I walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now," I announced, not really expecting anything. My friends were all getting ready to go to the beach or their jobs, so at least they weren't just sitting around ignoring me.

It hurt me when I didn't get a single reply, but I had learned to accept leaving people a long time ago. And I would have had to leave them eventually. _I guess now is as good a time as any. _

As I walked out the door for the last time, I heard it with my vampire hearing.

"Goodbye, Thea," Park whispered, sounding broken. And just like that a tear slipped down my face, just one.

"Goodbye, Park," I breathed back, turning the key in the Ford's ignition and pulling out of the garage. As soon as I was almost out of sight I looked in the rearview mirror and saw them. All seven of them were standing on the balcony above the garage watching me leave. _This is the hardest move yet. _

Two days later I was driving through the town of Mystic Falls, attracting some attention because of the surfboards strapped to my roof. As I drove, I passed a Walgreens, a small farmer's market, a few shops, a restaurant called the Mystic Grill, and then a high school.

School had just gotten out, apparently, as students were filling the lawn and paths. I saw faces completely unfamiliar to me, except for two. Rebekah and Kol were amongst the teenagers walking. I slammed on the brakes and watched them.

They didn't seem to have very many friends, as they were keeping to each other for the most park. Rebekah had a cheerleading uniform on and was heading towards the football field, while Kol had a football jersey. _They were part of a team? And here I thought we were just back here for a reunion. _

I quickly drove away before they saw me, navigating to the address that Klaus had given me. When I finally found it, I could only stare.

The manor was larger than the mansion I had shared with Park and Dylan in San Diego, and that was saying something. It was four stories high, with large bay windows and balconies everywhere. There were sprawling lawns with trees, flowers, benches, and fountains. I could see a swimming pool sticking out from behind the house, and there was a separated guest house. A shed bigger than a lot of the houses I passed was sitting on the edge of the tree line. _So this is my new home? At least there are places for me to escape to._

The moment I stepped out of the car the front door opened, revealing a man dressed in a suit with slicked back brown hair and a clean-shaven face. _Elijah._

**Hey guys! When I checked up on this story yesterday, I was absolutely thrilled with the response. It was better than any of my other stories, anywhere. I would like to thank Riana Salvatore, XxLostInTheMusicxX, and iramya123 for reviewing, and thank you to anyone who followed/favorited. It means a great deal to me! I hope you liked this chapter. It's unedited, as it the other one, so there might be some mistakes, but just ignore those. xoxo -L**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Thea's POV-

Elijah came down the steps with a grace I knew nobody could match, meeting me at the bottom and embracing me in a hug. I gladly returned it.

"I see you made it here with a day to spare," he commented when we pulled away from our short but sweet exchange.

"Yes, I did not see the need to anger Niklaus when I could just accept that my overbearing siblings will drag me anywhere in the world, even if I do not want to," I replied bitterly. Elijah looked over at me, giving me a patronizing look like he did when we were younger.

"You must have known Niklaus would have dragged you back eventually."

"Yes, I did. But I wish he would have done it in 10 years, or 7 years ago before I made friends that I never wanted to leave." Elijah motioned to two males standing inside the door and they immediately went outside, grabbing my bags from the back.

"It is the price that comes with immortality," he told me, sighing. _Just drop it, Thea. It does not matter anymore. You are here and are not ever going back. Get over it._

"Who were those guys?" I asked, changing the subject to the men bringing my bags in. Elijah grimaced slightly, as if he did not like having them here complying to our orders.

"Hybrids. They are sired to Nik," he supplied. _A sire bond? I thought those were really rare. Well, maybe it has something to do with Nik being werewolf and vampire._

"Oh." We made the rest of our journey to the sitting room in silence. I think being away from my family for 150 years made it difficult to find common ground to talk on.

"Ah, you made it," a familiar accented voice said, though not sounding surprised at all. I looked up from the floor, snapping out of my thoughts, to see Nik and Finn, two of my other brothers, one of them being the person who forced me here.

"Yes, I did," I replied cooly, "Now, why am I here?" Nik finished off his glass of Scotch before turning back to me.

"You are here, because we are all bonded together," he informed me. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What does that even mean?" I inquired. _Bonded? Like glue? Not a sire bond, for sure. _

"Our mother and Finn decided it was time we all die, effectively wiping out all vampires on Earth. The first part of the ritual was bonding each Original sibling together," Nik told me. I turned to Finn and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, do not fret, sister. Esther is gone and the ritual was never completed, as we were able to…persuade Finn to back out, so to speak," Nik assured me. I was still a little peeved at Finn, even though I knew he had wanted to die for a long time. _Ever since Sage._

"That does not explain whatever this bond is," I pointed out.

"Let me explain this in a simple way," Nik started, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "It is as it sounds. We are bonded together. What that means is, if someone gets severely injured, we all feel it, just not on the same scale. But if someone dies, and not just daggered, we all die. Do you understand now?" _Holy shit. Did that mean they could feel it when I, you know, did it with that one guy._

"Yes, but I have one question. Does the bond work for pleasure? Like, can you feel it if a sibling is, say, having sex?" I inquired, lowering my gaze to the floor. When I looked up, Nik did not look very happy, but not angry either.

"No, we do not feel another's pleasure. Just pain. Why? Are you having sex?" he asked me, lifting an eyebrow as he took another drink of Scotch. Finn shifted in his seat, as if he was uncomfortable with this conversation, and Elijah was just as stoic as ever. _Am I really having this talk with the most dangerous vampire on the planet? Even worse being that he is my older brother. _

"No comment," I told him. We had a mini stare-down after that, as if he was daring me to stick to that. I finally gave in.

"Fine! Yes, I am. But you can not expect me to not do it! It has been 1000 years since I was turned, I was old enough then and I am old enough now," I conceded.

"I have no problem with it, just do be careful and try not to kill anyone IN Mystic Falls. That would cause our whole family a lot of trouble," Nik replied calmly and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Oh praise the lord! _

"However, if I catch a boy in your bed here, I will kill him," he added, smirking. My grin of relief faded quickly into a scowl. _In quoting the wise words of Castiel, assbutt!_

"I think this is all the family bonding I can handle for one day, pun intended. Where is my bedroom?" I asked, feeling a headache coming on. Well, not actually, because vampire. But if I was human, I would have a headache right now.

"Tyler will show you up," Nik told me. I nodded and started to follow the boy my brother had pointed out, the one with dark spiky hair. As we reached the grand staircase he spoke.

"So, you're the Original none of us knew about?" I looked at him with a confused look. _Who was us?_

"I suppose I am. The fact that none of you, whoever 'us' is, knew about me could be contributed to the fact that I left my siblings 150 years back and have been on my own ever since. Until now, of course," I responded, fighting back the urge to glare at the ground. _It is not his fault, so do not take it out on him. _

"Why did you come?" Tyler inquired. I looked over at him in surprise.

"Nik called me and told me to come."

"Do you always do what he says?"

"Do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled for a moment.

"But seriously, do you? You're not sired to him so why obey?"

"I resisted, but he told me he would come to San Diego and drag me here if I was not here by tomorrow." _Why was I telling him this?_

"That's an okay reason. I think it's really because you just missed your family," Tyler teased. I shot him a look and he brought his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just stating what I observe. Anyway, here is your room. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," he told me. I nodded, muttering a quick thank you, before watching him walk off.

When I opened the door, I first noticed the grand theme, like we were in a Victorian castle rather than a 21st century mansion. A king-sized canopy bed with a gold and silver comforter, white sheets barely showing. Floor-to-ceiling windows occupied half of one wall, while another wall was two large bay-window doors, leading out to a balcony. A carved dresser with an ornate mirror stood on the same wall, just next to the doors. A desk with the same design stood on the opposite wall. A TV was mounted on the wall with a sofa and coffee table in front of it, an Xbox attached, a stack of games ready at the side. The carpeting was plush and soft under my feet and the doors were open, allowing the late summer breeze to flow through my new room. All of my bags were placed at the end of the canopy bed, except for my computer bag, which was on the foot of it.

"Charming," I said to myself before walking in.

**I'm leaving for a three day vacation tomorrow afternoon, so I might not be able to update those days, because last time I checked, Macbooks and water do not go well together. I might update again today, and possibly tomorrow if I have time. I hope you liked the chapter. I think this is my longest chapter. Please please please review, favorite, follow, or whatever! -L**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Thea's POV-

After being woken up by Rebekah the next morning, she dragged me to the mall two towns over to go shopping. Normally I did not like shopping, but I had not seen my sister in over a century and she convinced me that because she lived with 4 guys, she never got to go shopping.

Currently, I was sitting on a plush cushion couch inside Maurice's as Rebekah tried on different clothes. We had been in this store for two hours now, and I had finished with my clothes 45 minutes ago. So now, I was tapping my foot to the beat of the pop song being played on the radio. _I have come to the conclusion that I really do not like shopping._

"Do you think this works for me?" Bekah asked, coming out of the changing room. When I glanced up, I saw her dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans that had a sewn in design on the back pockets, a dark purple tank top, peep-toe wedges, and a deep green colored bomber jacket. It looked surprisingly good.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Bekah shot me a humor-filled look before nodding.

"I guess I have enough," she sighed dramatically.

"You have enough to clothe a small country," I deadpanned. Bekah went back into her dressing room to change back to her other jeans and white blouse while I gathered up my clothes to pay.

"Your total comes up to $473.81," the bored salesgirl told me, smacking her gum. I could feel her gaze on me, sizing me up and judging me with her mind. _She's probably a bitch._

I handed her my credit card without looking up from my phone screen, distracted by what was staring me in the face. Four missed calls and 26 missed text messages, all from my friends, well ex-friends, in California. I deleted the texts without reading them, unable to bring myself to remind me of what was gone.

We spent the 30-minute car ride back in somewhat of a silence. Bekah had the radio on and was listening to Today's Pop Hits while neither of us said a word. You would think that after 150 years, two people would have something to talk about. _Let's just get this awkward stage out of the way and go on to the actual conversing. That would be great._

"Are there any clubs around here?" I inquired. It had been a couple days before I got drunk and had a one night stand.

"Yeah, about an hour away. Why?" Bekah told me while turning onto the highway that led into Mystic Falls. I shrugged.

"Just wondering."

Two hours later I was dressed in a backless black mini-dress with dark purple straps crisscrossing where the dress started again. Silver strap heels; a small black clutch; and simple eyeliner, mascara, and dark purple lipstick completed the look.

I left my bedroom, holding my heels in my hand to make less noise, and started making my way to the garage. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard my name get called. _Damn it! _

"Thea?" I turned around slowly and saw Tyler standing a few feet away, looking confused.

"Hey, Tyler," I replied.

"What are you doing?" he inquired. _Tell him the truth or no?_

"Just heading out for a bit," I told him. It wasn't necessarily true, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Sneaking out?" Tyler replaced. I gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"I suggest going through the laundry room, not the kitchen," he said before turning and walking back down the hallway. _Was he always here? Or just when I'm around?_

I took his advice and went through the laundry room instead of the kitchen, which was a good idea considering I had heard voices in the kitchen. When I looked through the sets of keys hanging on the wall, I narrowed it down to a Mercedes-Benz F125 and a Chevy Camaro ZL1. I decided on the Mercedes.

When I made it out of Mystic Falls, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I didn't know what my siblings thought about clubbing and having sex with random guys, but I didn't want to risk it.

I finally made it to the club 50 minutes later, speeding most of the way there. After compelling the bouncer to let me in, I went up to the bar, where a handsome dark-haired man was making drinks.

"I'll take a bottle of vodka," I told him as I sat on a bar stool. It always took me a while to get drunk because of vampire healing, but I knew the best way. Vodka and Scotch did it the best.

"We don't sell it by the bottle," the bartender replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Then I will take an entire bottle in the form of shots, or a few glasses," I said impatiently. The bartender looked irritated but did it anyway, and I soon received 4 beer glasses of vodka. I tossed him a $20 and moved over to a high top table.

I gulped down the first two glasses quickly, already feeling the buzz, and then took the third slower. It was then that I started looking around the club. About 100 people, consisting of scantily clad girls and smartly dressed boys, were dancing, or rather grinding, against each other. Techno music blasted from speakers and colored strobe lights gave the whole place an energetic vibe. This was where I felt alive.

I downed the last glass of vodka and felt the haze in my mind, telling me I was as drunk as I was going to get. I grabbed onto the first cute guy I saw and started grinding against him.

He immediately responded and ran his hands up and down my body, groping at my boobs and butt. We danced for about 20 minutes before I felt him trail towards my crotch.

"Hey, baby, why don't get out of here?" I suggested in a soft sultry voice. He nodded excitedly and pulled my hand, leading me out of the club. I followed him to his apartment a few blocks away.

The moment we got to his bedroom, he started unzipping my dress. After we were both naked I pushed him onto the bed. As we pleasured each other I let my fangs slide out and bit into his neck. _Mm, he tastes good…_

The next morning, only an hour after the 9th round, I left quickly. My drunkness was gone and I was ready to head back to Mystic Falls. Apparently tomorrow I was starting school, according to a text from Bekah, and I had to pick up some stuff before that.

I checked my hair and makeup in the car ride back to town. My eyes were smudged beyond repair so I just wiped all of that off. I dabbed off the lipstick that had escaped my lips, and then put my hair up in a messy bun, the curls of the night before tangled in a mess.

I turned on the radio and Bryan Adam's "Summer of '69" came on and I started to belt it out along with the speakers.

"This summer seemed to last forever, and if I had the choice, yeah I'd always wanna be there. Those were the best days of my life!" I sang badly, bopping my head to the music. This song was good and I never got tired of listening to it, not in all the years it had been out.

I checked the mirror for a second and when I looked back to the road, I let out a shriek and slammed on the brakes. A man was lying in the middle of the road.

I stepped out of the car barefoot and was about to ask if he was okay when I smelled him. _Real clever. _

"You know, it's not very nice to scare a person like that," I spoke, leaning against the hood of the Mercedes. The man chuckled and used his speed to stand up and walk over to me.

"A new vampire. What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" he asked me. I waited a while before answering, just studying him. He had dark hair that fell into a shaggy haircut almost, bright blue eyes, and a confident cocky smirk.

"Just visiting some people," I vaguely told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's people?"

"No offense to you, but I don't tell my whole life story to people I met in the middle of the road."

"I'm not just people, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore," he said. _Oo, Damon Salvatore. I don't know who you are._

"Well, Mr. Damon Salvatore, I have places to be. Goodbye," I replied, getting into the Mercedes and revving the engine to make the vampire move. He did and I sped off towards my siblings' house.

I walked through the door and made my way up to my room, but was stopped in the living room.

"And where have you been?" a voice asked. _Oh shit._

**Hey guys, so I know it has been a while since i last updated. I was on vacation from Thursday to Sunday. But I do have a story to tell from it, a scary and funny story. I went out kayaking with my best friend at my cousins' lake house and it was after we went kayaking is where the story begins. I was trying to get out and I thought my sister was holding it in place but she wasn't and I started floating away. I grabbed onto the dock to try and pull myself back onto it, but started floating away more, just bent over the side. There was only one possible way out of that when I got to far out, and I fell. Sideways. I hit my head on the dock. And it hurt. A lot. But I'm okay, just a small cut on my ear and a concussion. I'm not dead, so this story is safe. For now. My Teen Wolf Sweatshirt came today! I love it so much! Anyways, if you read this whole thing, and decide to review, put 'Sterek' in your review so I can give you a huge thank you. Anyway: favorite, follow, review! -L **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Thea's POV-

I turned around and Rebekah stood there with a smirk on her face. I breathed out a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of my older brothers.

"You were clubbing, weren't you?" she asked me. I didn't answer and she broke out in a grin.

"You were! Why didn't you take me?" Bekah exclaimed. I chuckled as she hit my shoulder.

"I think it was pretty obvious where I was going when I asked the question," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and threw an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the stairs. Looking up, I saw Elijah standing halfway up with a blank expression.

"Rebekah, can Thea and I talk?" he inquired. Bekah looked over at me before nodding and heading out the front door. Elijah waited for me to get halfway up before joining me in slowly walking.

"You went out clubbing." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "And let me go out on a limb and say that you also had sex."

"Way to put it bluntly," I muttered. While Elijah didn't have an angry face, or a happy one for that matter, I could tell when he was upset.

"I just want to know why you snuck out," Elijah told me. _Seriously? What was this? A teen comedy? Besides, it wasn't even sneaking out…_

"Maybe because I can not stop the life I had just because Nik dragged me back to Mystic Falls," I said sarcastically.

"You can not ever do that again."

"And why not? Why are we even arguing this?" _We shouldn't have been worrying about me going out and having sex. That was the least of our worries._

"You are a child."

"I am an Original!"

"You are not old enough to make decisions that affect all of us."

"I am over 2,000 years old!"

"You do not get to sneak out and put yourself at risk."

"What risk? Having sex does not put me at risk! I am an Original! I am not a baby, Elijah!" I was yelling by now but he was still calmly talking, making me that much angrier.

"You act like it half the time."

"Then why did you let me be on my own for 150 years?!"

"Because you threw a fit!" Elijah snapped. "You threw a fit, like a baby, might I add. You demanded to be let on your own. All you were doing was slowing us down with your attitude! Niklaus and I thought it would help you mature, but you are still the same immature childish brat that you were before!" I felt a sort of rip through my chest, beyond parallel to the pain I felt when the first man outside of my family that I loved, Liam, went missing. _Was that really how they thought of me? _

Elijah must have seen the look of hurt on my face because his immediately softened from the blank exterior he had been wearing. He stepped towards me but I stepped back, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"I do not know why we are even discussing this. I was never told I had to stay inside the house. I was never told I could not go to a club and get drunk and then have sex. I was never told I could not do any of this! And even if I was told I couldn't, you and Nik do not control me! You dragged me back here and I was simply being the person that I have been for years! It is not my fault you do not like me!" I spat quietly, furiously clenching my fists in an effort to take away the pain I felt in my chest. Before Elijah could even respond, I spun around and ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

His words kept ringing in my head. _Brat…Child…Immature….Slowing us down…_ My eyes were watering but I refused to cry: crying was weak and weak would get you killed. I knew that sometimes I was difficult to handle at times because I was the youngest and did not like being controlled, but I didn't know it was that bad. I didn't know they hated me that much.

I quickly changed into workout shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into my bed, cuddling with the stuffed polar bear Liam got me for Christmas one year. I stared at the ceiling without crying or even feeling any emotion.

I hadn't felt this empty when I saw Liam kissing another girl right before he went missing. I hadn't felt this empty when Henrik died. I hadn't felt like this when I had to leave California. I hadn't even felt like this when I got the news that Liam had gone missing 23 years ago. I didn't know why it was different from all those times, but it just was.

Instead of going out to get school stuff for tomorrow, I decided I would rather eat my weight in ice cream and watch rom-coms. 'She's the Man', 'The Princess Bride', 'Sixteen Candles', 'Say Anything', and '500 Days of Summer' were the DVD's in the stack on my bed.

Seven pints of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, 13 bags of blood, and 5 movies later, I decided it was time to go to bed, seeing as it was 4 in the morning. I didn't know when school started, but Bekah would most likely be waking me up in the morning before school to doll up.

Elijah had knocked on my door about 3 movies ago, but I had ignored him. He tried twice more before giving up. _It's not like he likes me anyway._

"Why did I have to get dragged here?" I whispered to nobody in particular as I laid on my bed. Faintly, just before I fell asleep, I heard a whispered response.

"Because you are our sister."

**Oh my god, horrible chapter, I know, especially towards the end. It's just been a weird couple of days and I've mostly been watching movies and eating chocolate...girls you feel my pain? Anyway, have any of you seen She's the Man? I finally watched it a couple of days ago at, like, 1 am and fell in LOVE! It's an amazing movie and seriously, I knew they would have to end up together. Thank you to ****iramya123**** for the continuous reviews that always make me smile, and **** .3367****, ****Cherry2****, and "Guest" (whoever that is) for reviewing! Favorite, follow, and please Review! If you read this far in the A/N and decide to review, LIAM is the word for this chapter. [Liam is one of the newest characters in Teen Wolf and extremely hot. Played by Dylan Sprayberry-check him out :)] xoxo -L**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Thea's POV-

Today was the day I die. I'm just joking. Today was the first day of school, for me, at Mystic Falls High. The only good thing that accompanied this school was the fact that both Rebekah and Kol were going too.

I had caught up with Bekah on the car ride to the mall yesterday, and she gave me the low down on the main people of Mystic Falls High. The first one was surprising to me, Elena Gilbert. She was the doppelgänger of Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce. I had not seen Katherine in about 35 years, but we had stayed good friends despite her running from Niklaus. Then there was Stefan Salvatore, the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, the man I had met in the middle of the road. Both Stefan and Damon had lusted after Katherine in 1865, and Stefan was now dating Elena. _Blast from the past anybody?_ After Stefan came Bonnie. Bonnie was a Bennett witch. I had not been in contact with a Bennett witch in a long time, so hearing that Bonnie was one made me slightly uneasy. The last encounter I had with a Bennett wasn't very pleasant. Bonnie apparently despised the Originals, and had planned to kill not only Niklaus, but the rest of us on many occasions.

After Bonnie, there was Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger adoptive brother. He was a stoner a while back, and had only recently found out about vampires and witches, a little before Niklaus tried to kill Elena in the Sun and Moon ritual, or whatever it was called. Supposedly he had a ring that would bring him back to life if he was killed in a supernatural way. He was to be in my grade, and like Bonnie, was not to fond of the Original family. Caroline Forbes came next. She was a vampire, turned by Katherine, and very loyal to her friends. Niklaus apparently had a thing for her. _I might let something embarrassing about him slip. Maybe that time with King Arthur…? _Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf-turned-hybrid. I had met him in the hallway of our manor, the one sired to Nik. _At least I know somebody won't hate me at first glance. _He was dating Caroline Forbes, and apparently Bekah thought they were cute together, though she would deny it if I told anyone.

Matt Donovan was the last person she told me about. He was the ex-boyfriend of both Elena and Caroline, and seemingly the only person not completely ingrained into the supernatural community. His sister had been turned into a vampire by Damon and then killed later on by Stefan, I think Bekah said. From the way Bekah talked about him, with less spite than the others and more dreaminess, I picked up that she somewhat had a crush on him.

_Why do I have to go to school? Stupid siblings. _I frowned as I surveyed my recently filled closet, finding nothing that I was 100% happy with. Sure, there were skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that went well together, but I could not find the right jacket. I know, I know, acting like a girl again. Eventually I gave up and grabbed the pair of skinny jeans and band t-shirt and threw on a leather jacket and a pair of converse.

I quickly made my way downstairs and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge, drinking it quickly when I saw that I was going to be late to school. Both Kol and Bekah had left early for practice or something, so I was the only one left who still had to leave. Just as I was about to open the front door, someone stepped in front of me. Elijah.

"Thea, can we talk?" he asked me softly, softer than I had ever heard. I shook my head.

"Not right now, I'm going to be late if you don't move," I told him, brushing past him without another word, hearing his frustrated sigh. I quickly got into my Ford Escape and drove towards the high school.

When I stepped out, I noticed that there were still plenty of students still arriving, meaning I was not late. As I walked in, people stared at the new girl. The one who bared striking resemblance to Rebekah Mikaelson, the head cheerleader, and Kol Mikaelson, a star football player. I could almost hear the thoughts running through their heads. 'There's another one?' or 'How many are there?'

I shot Bekah a smile as I passed her with a couple other cheerleaders and she grinned at me. Kol gave me a discreet fist bump as I passed him and his 'buddies' from the football team.

I finally made it to the office and was grateful to be out of everyone's prying eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved the spotlight, much like Nik, Bekah, and Kol, but right now was slightly different. These were people who actually mattered, in a sense. I couldn't just up and disappear like any other place if something happened or someone found out. I would be forced to continue on with whatever happened, and take it as it may come.

I got my schedule with very little conversing between the secretary and I, soon enough being back out in the hallway with everyone watching. _What is it with everyone being so interested in someone new? Get on with your lives! _

When I walked into my first class, I was surprised at how strong the vampiric scent was. Kol and Bekah were in this class, but their combined scents weren't this strong. No, there were other vampires here.

I took a seat in the very back of the room before the teacher saw me, and noticed that seven pairs of eyes followed me. Two of them were Bekah, Kol, and Tyler, while the others I assumed were Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Caroline Forbes. _They know who I am, Tyler probably told them. _The teacher called attention to the front not long after.

"Ah, class, I see we have a new student. What's your name?" the teacher asked me after noticing my new face.

"Thea, Thea Mikaelson," I replied. The teacher, who I saw was named Mr. Alaric Saltzman, looked surprised then looked at Bekah, who shrugged. _Okay, did he have something to do with vampires? _

"Well, Thea, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" he proposed. _Um, not really. _

"Um, I moved from California where I lived for 15 years," I said. _People will probably just think I lived with my dad or something. _

"That's nice. Now, open your books to page 621," Mr. Saltzman told the class. I opened my book to that page, noticing it was about the French Revolution. _Ah, the French Revolution…I remember that time. _I soon spaced out remembering all the fun Bekah and I had those many years ago.

Lunch could not have come sooner and I almost collapsed onto a table. Even though I was a vampire and it was impossible for me to get exhausted after only a couple hours, I was exhausted, mostly mentally though. Bekah dropped down next to me and laughed when she saw my expression.

"Who's idea was it to enroll me in high school?" I growled while resting my head on my arms. Bekah lifted a finger to her chin, pretending to think.

"That would be moi," she replied. _Of course. Nik wouldn't care if I went or didn't, and Elijah and Finn were the same._

"Remind me to kick your ass when we get home," I told her. I hadn't remembered high school being this draining. Maybe it was because in California, they had a class where we were taught how to surf.

I put in my headphones a few minutes later and was listening to Ed Sheeran when I noticed a couple people sit down across from me and Bekah. Opening one eye, I saw it was Katherine's doppelgänger and her boyfriend. Just from their posture alone, I could tell it was all business.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Bekah asked in an almost tired tone.

"We're here to meet the newest Mikaelson, someone you and your siblings neglected to tell us about earlier," Elena said. I raised an eyebrow.

"We told you about our family because we wanted to, not because we had to. Anything that we left out was not your business at the time," Bekah pointed out. I decided to cut in before Elena, who was having a stare down with Bekah, could respond.

"Well, I'm Thea, and you are Elena Gilbert, doppelgänger of Katerina Petrova, and Stefan Salvatore, younger brother of Damon Salvatore. There, introductions out of the way. You can go now," I told the pair rather coldly. I had known that Elena and the Salvatores weren't on best terms with my family, but the way Elena was talking to Bekah was rude. It made it seem like we were at their mercy or inferior to them, and my family was not inferior. I had the great Mikaelson pride, and it was almost as bad as Nik's. And while I was hoping to get along with the residents of Mystic Falls, my family came first.

Elena looked slightly taken aback while Stefan tried to hide his small smile. I didn't know why Stefan would be smiling, but I noticed it nonetheless. Elena nodded sharply before pulling Stefan up and walking away.

"What was that all about?" I asked as I turned to Bekah.

"Well, when Nik was breaking the curse, he killed Elena's aunt and tried to kill Elena. Now, he needs her blood to create hybrids because she didn't stay dead. It's a sort of rivalry," Bekah explained. I groaned.

"Do you realize that since I was dragged back here, I've had more drama in three days than in the past 15 years? And I hate drama." _I didn't just hate drama, I despised it and tried to avoid it at all costs. _Bekah smirked and turned back to her blood-filled travel mug. _When can I go back to Cali? _

**I know it's been almost a week since I updated, but I had a three-day swim meet over the weekend and then the banquet tonight. I also was baking all day for the banquet, and yesterday I was still recovering from the meet. I got extremely sunburned. I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you read this authors note and are going to review, the word is "Runaway" as in Ed Sheeran's song from 'X'. As always: review, favorite, and follow! -L**


	7. AN-Story Trailer!

**Guys this isn't a chapter, but I do have some news. I made a trailer for this Fanfiction and I tried to put the link here but it just wouldn't link up in the actual chapter, so I'll give you directions on how to get there. Go to Youtube, type Lauren Gantt in the search box (make sure both the first and last name are spelled right) and it should be the first channel: the black and white picture is me. It will take you to my channel and all you have to do is go to my videos and you can find it from there. GO! Give it a thumbs up, comment, subscribe even? Tell me what you think in the reviews! -L**


End file.
